


The Meta Rehabilitation Project

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a request that I’ve had for a while from @xxdrho-ho-hovianxx for numbers 69 “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!” and 75 “You weren’t supposed to laugh!” from the prompt list on my masterlist. Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble with it, but here it is now! Hope you enjoy it!





	

“Where is he?!” You demanded as you stormed into Doctor Wells’ office, CSI Barry Allen in toe behind you, the sound of him wheezing loudly from running after you slightly diminishing the impact of your entrance.

 

Doctor Wells looked up at you from behind his desk, his eyes tired behind his black-rimmed glasses, glancing from your anger reddened face to Barry where he was doubled over behind you. “Y/N,” Wells said calmly, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific as to who this ‘he’ is you’re referring to-”

 

“You know damn well who Harrison!” you snapped, striding forward to slam your fist on his desk, “Barry told me you’ve been keeping Francisco here for the past two months, and I demand to know where he is!”

 

At that Wells gave Barry a withering look, to which Barry managed to gasp out a reply of “She…tricked…me…” before collapsing into a nearby chair and pulling out his inhaler.

 

Harrison sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at you, “Y/N, it’s not what you think,” he began, pushing his chair back so that he could stand, “Reverb is under observation after what happened -”

 

“His name,” you cut him off sharply, “is Francisco Ramon, and I don’t care why you think you have the right to keep him caged up here like some lab animal, I just want you to tell me where he is so that I can see him!”

 

Harrison leaned against his desk, rolling his neck as he tried to explain, “Mr. Ramon is not being caged by any means Y/N, he is under observation like I said, he requires constant medi-”

 

“Where is he!” you didn’t want to hear his reasons, you didn’t want to listen to another lecture of ‘he’s dangerous and you’re better off without him’, you just wanted to know where Francisco was so that at the very least he had a friendly face by his side.

 

“He’s in the medical labs,” Barry informed you, finally regaining relative control over his breathing, “but Y/N you have to listen to Doctor Wells, he’s not in good shape right now, he might not even be awake yet-”

 

“Oh he’s awake Mr. Allen,” Wells corrected him, “He woke up three days ago and immediately required sedation,” Wells rounded his desk now, handing you a small card with a bar-code on it and your name printed in bold letters accompanied by your picture.

 

You stared down at the card in confusion, which only added to your confusion about the way they were talking about Francisco, “What do you mean he woke up?” you asked, your anger giving way to fear, “what happened to him?”

 

“Well technically he died,” Wells answered simply, quickly explaining more at the look of horror on your face, “when I last came back to Star Labs, I didn’t come alone, I came with people from another earth, you’re familiar with the multiverse theory?” you nodded, trying your best to keep calm and listen, “well it’s not just a theory apparently, anyway the people I came back with were trying to help me stop Zoom, and things got a little…dicey when Reverb got involved.”

 

“What he means to say is that Zoom tried to kill Reverb for breaking ranks,” Barry explained as he stood up beside you, “the operative word here being ‘tried’….we’re not sure how, but he survived and we’ve been keeping him under observation ever since we found him.”

 

Well that explained a lot more than they thought it did. You felt your chest tightening as you put together the pieces, realizing why Francisco had stopped coming to see you so suddenly, understanding what he meant the last time you saw him when he said ‘people are coming that are going to make things different, you’ll see’. You felt tears drip down your cheeks, as you looked up at Wells’ face, “Will you take me to him?” you asked softly, clutching the entry badge he’d given you to your chest.

 

Wells nodded, “Yeah,” he agreed as he put a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “it’s alright Y/N, we’ve got him, he’s gonna be alright.”

 

You just nodded silently, following Dr. Wells and Barry out into the hall, through the winding corridors of Star Labs to the medical wing. You didn’t know what to expect when you saw Francisco again, but you tried to prepare yourself none the less; if Francisco was in as bad a shape as they said, the last thing he needed was you rushing to his side a weeping mess, that would only distress him, so you took slow steady breaths as you entered the medical wing, following Wells and Barry’s lead as you scanned your badge outside a security sealed ward. The doors opened with a decompressing hiss, and lead into a small entry way where the three of you were closed in and scanned before an inner door opened allowing you inside.

 

Everything was stark white and chrome, a doctor in stood at the end of a line of five beds, all empty save the last where you could see the lump of a body under a blanket, a familiar mess of black hair spilling out over the pillow at the top. Your heart leapt at that, and it took every ounce of restraint you had to not sprint to his side. The Doctor nodded in acknowledgement of your presence as you drew closer, “He’s resting now, but his vitals are significantly improved,” he held out a tablet, which Wells took and began to scroll through, “we’ve also decreased the amount of sedative in his system, he seems to either understand we’re trying to help, or is plotting his escape, it’s unclear which.”

 

Wells chuckled at the Doctor’s statement, “Well hopefully it’s the former,” he said, handing the tablet back to him, “Doctor this is Y/N, I believe I mentioned her being a part of this project before?”

 

“Yes sir,” the Doctor replied, “pleasure to meet you,” he nodded to you, but you were too busy staring at the bed to notice.

 

Wells sighed, a small smile on his lips as he looked at you, “Doctor, I think we should give Y/N and the patient a little space,” he said, nodding towards the door, “how about you come with Mr. Allen and I back to my office so that we can discuss Mr. Ramon’s progress, hmn?”

 

The Doctor nodded in silent agreement, and both he and Doctor Wells began moving towards the door. Barry hung back though, leaning close to you he whispered, “I’m already working with Iris to get him granted amnesty as part of this project, so don’t worry about what happens after we get him back to normal,”

 

You turned towards him slightly, your eyes still on Francisco as you asked him, “What project?”

 

Barry pat your shoulder, “The Star Labs rehabilitation initiative,” he replied, the smile on his face evident in his tone, “Star Labs is after all responsible for the meta humans even existing, and with Zoom gone, Doctor Wells decided that it was time to step up and try to help them…he wants to make metas part of the community, and we’re hoping Reverb will be our first success.”

 

You nodded, a feeling of pride and happiness swelling in you at the idea of this project. It was all you’d ever wanted to begin with, when the accelerator exploded and created all the metas you were the first to suggest helping them instead of ostracizing them, thats how you met Francisco to begin with. You wiped a tear from your eye, remembering the first time you met, how scared he’d been with powers he didn’t understand and couldn’t control…looking back you knew that was what made you love him, and even though he’d joined with Zoom and done awful things with his powers once he got the hang of them, you loved him still.

 

“Thank you Barry,” you said softly, patting his hand on your shoulder.

 

“Don’t thank me,” he replied, “just help him.” With that he left you alone, the door sealing behind him with another hiss, the silence left in his wake broken only by the sounds of Francisco breathing.

 

His hair lay over his face, a few strands fluttering near his mouth as he snored softly. With a gently hand you reached out, brushing the hair aside to reveal the face you knew and loved, slack and peaceful as you’d never seen it before. He looked paler than you remembered, and under his eyes there were dark bags like he hadn’t been sleeping well, but aside from those changes, he was the same, so you leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, wanting to kiss him properly but not wanting to wake him. You kiss however made him stir, his brows furrowing as he shifted, his eyes fluttering open slowly in the harsh light of the ward. He looked up at you for a moment, his expression blank as though he didn’t know you, then his brows furrowed again as his eyes shone with recognition, “…Y/N?” he asked his voice a gravely whisper as his hand reached out to touch you.

 

“Yes,” you replied in a shaking voice, “Francisco its me, I’m here,” you took his hand and pressed it against your face, “it’s really me,” you assured him with a smile.

 

His eyes darted over your face like he was searching for something, some sign that you weren’t real, or that it was a trick, but he couldn’t find one. “Y/N,” he struggled to sit up, wincing slightly as he clutched his chest, “you’re…how are you here? Why are you…” the hand against your face moved, sliding lower towards your neck and threading into your hair. He smiled, pulling you down closer to him, “Oh my god you’re really here…I dreamed about it but I never thought…” he seemed unable to finish his thoughts, his focus diverting between your presence and his struggle to sit up through the pain.

 

“Here let me help you,” you offered, scooping your arm behind him and lifting him up. He groaned loudly but forced himself upwards, clinging to you all the while.

 

“I thought they would never let me see you,” he said finally, now with both hands on your face and neck, “I knew you were here, and I asked for you, but they kept sedating me,” he looked down at his arm where an IV was attached, “they kept flooding me with drugs to make me sleep, and all I wanted was to see you.”

 

You turned his face back to yours, “I’m here now,” you told him firmly, “I’m not going anywhere Francisco I promise, I’m going to make sure you get well again.”

 

He nodded, tears coming to his eyes, “Y/N,” his voice shook as he said your name, “Oh Y/N I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry for what I’ve done,” he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he went on, “I should have listened to you, I should’ve…” he broke down before he could finish, and you just pulled him delicately into your arms and held him, tears of your own slipping down your face. When he was finally able to speak again, he pulled away from you, looking down at his hands as he muttered, “I should have stayed dead,” his hands clenching into fists as he added, “I should have let Zoom kill me and let you be rid of me… I don’t…I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and you deserve so much more than me-”

 

“Stop it,” you ordered sharply, making him flinch as he looked up at you “don’t ever say that” you grabbed his hands tight, “how could you say such a thing? How could you think that I’d want you gone? Francisco I love you-”

 

“You would’ve forgotten me eventually!” he argued “you would have moved on, to someone better-”

 

“Impossible,” you cut him off, “that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,”

 

“Why?” he demanded “do you think so little of your own happiness that you would force yourself to grieve for me forever?”

 

“No,” you answered him quickly, “it’s because when you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy!even then! Especially then!” before he could argue with you further you surged forward and kissed him, a small noise of pained surprise leaving his throat before he kissed you in return. When you broke apart you smiled at him, holding his face in your hands you said, “I love you Francisco, and if that makes me crazy then so be it, but there is nothing that can stop me from loving you.” Francisco stared at you for a moment, his eyes glued to yours, the sincerity sparkling within them bringing a smile to his face. He began to laugh, softly at first, then louder as he clutched your hands to his face. You pouted at him playfully, your smile showing through as you complained, “Francisco Ramon, I just poured my heart out to you, you weren’t supposed to laugh!”

 

He shook his head, “I’m sorry I just…” he struggled to compose himself, “I can’t believe this is real, that you’re real…and you really love me…”

 

You kissed him again, a genuine warm happy smile on your lips, “Well take your time,” you said sweetly, “like I told you before Francisco, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
